City of Untold Secrets and Protectors
by nicolethecrazyone
Summary: Everything was fine until someone is folowing and hunting the Shadowhunters. They will need a new protector holding secrets that even the Angel himself dosen't know. Come along for a new terror, loved filled adventure including all your favorite caracters
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to all my fans and to all who read my story "Forbidden" of the Mortal Instrument series. Thanks to all those and the new people who are going to follow this one. Without you guys there wouldn't be any story at all. Hope you like!**

**This gets the character from the original series plus a few more. There are serious and confusing twists that these characters need to pass to maintain their life and the life of their companions. I leave you to this… Beware once you start there is no going back; you must keep this a secret to protect Azriel… **

**I do not own none of the characters presented in this story those are Cassandra Clare. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clary's pov

"To the left!" Jace was shouting at the top of his lungs he didn't even try to hide his desperation.

It had been about six years since Valentine had died. It had been the best six years of my life. We were all happy and had continued our lives. Simon stayed with Isabelle, Magnus and Alec lived in their own little world, and Jace and I were engaged. Our lives were just hunting demons, saving the word and partying. That was just until one week before today.

"Damn it, run faster." Jace was shouting again. It wasn't easy the forest was filled with fallen branches and the tallest trees I have ever seen. My exhaustion was breeching the breaking point.

In one week we can go from happy lives to doom existence. At the start of the week, we received a demon activity report. When we got there it was filled with thousand, no millions of demons and creatures, we had never seen not even in that big battle with Valentine all those years ago. All of the shadow hunters were deceased except Jace, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon (actually his a vampire, but o well…), Chris, Lily, Samantha and me. We fled, but we were being followed by the creatures. One day we lost them and the other they were on our heads and heel. Today was one of the head and heels day. I turned my head, my fiery red hair blocking my view for a moment, to see if anyone was missing, and as I did so I knew that today we will be captured or killed. They were all tired even Simon that had unnatural force.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I saw a Idbli demon going for Magnus. Before he had time to lift his hand to strike the demon, there was an arrow soaring through the air.

"Thanks babe." Magnus said as he saw Alec lowering his bow.

Another arrow flew through the air as yet another Idbli demon attacked, I turned my head and saw Chris lowering his bow he saw my gaze and nodded. "Owe you." I threw back the comment waiting for a response that I didn't get. All this was happening as we were running. Everybody was losing strength and stamina. It was better to save it than to waste it all in one strike without purpose. I made my mind…

"Stop!" I yelled as came to a halt.

"No!" Jace shouted as he kept running.

"Please stop and listen to me." Everyone hesitated but finally stopped some double in exhaustion and others just kept breathing hard. "Look we need to stop escaping and face this head on." I explained this on deep breaths.

"Are you crazy, Clary. That the stupidest idea ever." Isabelle yelled as she came toward me leaving Simon's side.

"Look we are never going to escape this. We are exhausted, hungry, and we are scarcely out of weapons. The only way is to let ourselves be capture and find out what we can."

"No! No way in hell I'm going to let you be captured." Jace said his voice filled with terror and anger toward himself.

"Face it we are never going to make it." Now I was the one yelling.

"Even if we let ourselves be capture and look for information as you say how are we going communicate it to the clave?" it was Magnus talking on a low voice and from the distance we had between us I can see he was in the verge of tears. Alec came behind him and put his arms around Magnus waist and he let his head fall back to Alec's shoulder. They didn't shy to show their emotions in front of everyone. When the clave first heard about this they didn't approve but as time passed they barely recognize it. They even let Alec stay as a shadow hunter.

"You were saying?" Samantha's tired filled voice brought me back from my thoughts.

I braced myself for what I was about to say. "We need to split. The person commanding the demons know who we are which is why we are still alive. None of the demons are throwing death blows so that means they want us alive. So we need to send two persons that will not be recognized by the thing following us. So the only option is to send Chris and Samantha…" My voice rose with force as I kept talking.

"Actually that's a good plan. I'm an immortal and I'm tiring, I don't want to imagine you guys." Simon said, coming to stand next to Isabelle and me.

"Jace please listen, is the only chance we have. This is a card we need to play. I'm sure they are not expecting this."

"O…" Jace started but was interrupted by the rough voice of Chris.

"I will not leave you guys here to let you be captured by God know what. Let the girls go I'll stay and fight by your side. Beside I owe you Jace for saving my life a week ago."

Jace to a long, deep breath and said. "We are going to do Clary's plan and we are going to follow every order without any kind of protest. Chris and Samantha WILL leave and take the information to the clave. As they run off we will distract the demons the best we can." Jace raised his hand as he saw Chris about to open his mouth to protest. "I can't send two girls to run off, there might be the possibility you can be attack and I want someone with the knowledge to protect both of you."

Chris nodded but he wasn't happy with it. Jace send a few more rules and strategy to the small group.

I saw Simon go rigid and then we were all alert. "They are almost here and are a massive crowd of demons. We have at least ten minutes more." Everyone nodded and started giving there farewells.

I came up to Samantha and Chris side and gave them a huge hug. "Thank you. I know you will be able to get safe and talk to the clave. Please when you get there talk to my mother and Luke, tell them to bring my stele." They looked me with faces of confusion but I knew for what I was asking. "Now go!" they nodded and set off to the heart of the woods.

I felt some strong arms turned me and in an instant I was in Jace's arm and his lips were attacking mine. It was the most passionate kiss we had ever had and let me tell you I had have some passionate kissing with him. His lips trailed down my neck and he said between kisses. "I promise you we will get out of these one and when we do we will get marry afterward and settle to have a family." There were tears in my eyes and I just buried my face in his neck. After what seem like centuries, I left him safe protection to look at the situation.

It was the most heartbreaking scene you can imagine everyone was in there partners arms crying and bracing with passion. I went to stand next to Lily, who was the only single paired here, and braced myself for what was coming…

Alec's pov

We were just going to die I just knew it. Earlier on the day we saw a few scattered attacks but nothing made me panic as I saw that demon attack Magnus. I perfectly knew he could defend himself but my protective side took over and I just had to help him. Now I was in his arms and he was kissing me. His hands were at my waist pulling me close and my hands fisted in his hair angling his head for even deeper contact. This might as well be our last kiss. We were a little away from the crowd even if we knew the accepted us as we were, we didn't want to disturb them with scenes like this. Slowly his hands made their way to my back and he began kissing my neck, collarbone… I heard him chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" My voice was broken and hoarse, there were way too many emotions coursing through my mind and body.

"Because it may be the end of our lives and I can't get enough of you. And I don't regret the decision of choosing you as my true and only partner." I started to cry and hid my face in his shoulder, of all the time to give me those words.

"I love you Magnus and don't matters where we are or what happens to us now always remember that."

Magnus eyes close savoring everywhere word I had said. "I love you too." And he bent down and placed his lips on mine. We parted gasping for air… and in that instant a loud screeching break the moment.

We went running to the where were the others and in just that moment a black cloud descend on us…

End of chapter one hope you like it and enjoy it. Alec point of view was a little extra I wanted to give you guys. And yes that is my favorite pair on the whole trilogy. Please review and let me know if you don't like anything and if you want me to do something more just request it and I'll take it on mind.

Next chapter will be filled with interesting plots and awesome characters. A guardian of Azriel itself… ? stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of this awesome story (according to me you can review and let me know if it's truly a good story and if I shall continue). There may be some confusion now but you'll understand. **

**Now beheld the Guardian…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziel pov

I was walking with no destination through this Amazon forest. My life had been like this for many years, looking to the world and doing nothing. All my life I had trained to defend and protect Raziel, the creator of the Nephilim, but that had changed ninety years ago. Raziel love me as his daughter he once told me that, but after the raid he had to let me go my own way. All those years ago… (Flashback)

**

_That night was colder and darker than usual; it made my hair stand on the tips. I had a gut feeling that something was going to happen. I went to the front gate of the castle where Raziel lived, feeling off and nauseous. I felt someone approach; heard loud but at the same time graceful stomps and I immediately knew who it was, Maddox. _

"_You never relax, don't you? Hey, nothing will happen come on let me take you to your room." When I didn't make any motion to move, he sighed. "You are really superstitious. Besides it may be fun to have some action around here, the last attack was last year and it was barely a wolf pack." He stepped closer to me and I could see his black eyes shining with… Before I could think what the emotion in his eyes was, his lips press softly against mine. _

_My eyes closed and I opened them to see him looking me with undeniable passion. I have seen a few males along the years, but none have attracted me; besides I couldn't let myself follow my emotions. My duty was to serve Raziel and him only, to give in to my emotions was to make myself fall into temptation and loose the life of the one I served. But that night as I saw Maddox look at me with that intense passion I couldn't make myself take a step backward, his blond hair making a shocking contrast to his dark eyes and caramel skin. _

"_Why did you do that?" I finally asked angling my head to study him better. He was bare chest and the only clothing he had was dark leather pants, his sword was at his side in its sheath. _

"_I have waited a really long time to do that and more…" He grinned at me and I just had to laugh, surely there were more pretty girls than me._

"_You are such a bastard Maddox you know that? You expect me to believe that when I know you have been with hundreds of cuter and delicate girls than me?" he stepped closer to me and cupped my cheek._

"_Don't compare yourself to other girls when you are the most breathtaking I have ever beheld." He stepped closer and brushed his lips against mine once, twice… I was about to respond sarcastically when I heard a long piercing howl and a hard hissed. I separated immediately and saw… it can't be! There were hundreds of species in the large clearing in front of the castle. Maddox took a look, froze and gasped. I was the first to recover and as soon as I find my voice I started yelling orders. _

"_Maddox snap out of it! Wake everybody, fast, and tell them to be here with all their weapons, move it." He nodded and went to do what I said. I knew what must be done next. I went running to my room got my bow and arrow and my blades. I strapped them to my body as I went to Raziel's room. Thank the Angel I was already dress with my gear. I didn't bother to knock, which was rude but considering the time, when I enter his room he was in deep concentration looking himself in the mirror. He was bare chest and the marks around his arms and torso were magnificent and golden. He looked stunning… _

_As soon as he noticed the open door he turned obviously mad that they have interrupted his meditation as soon as he saw me he relaxed, but when he saw my face again his features changed. _

"_What's going on?" his voice all business._

_I knelt on one knee doing the proper salute for our Angel. "Sir we are under attack, there are many creatures on the clearing we will need the assistance of all the guards. We must go immediately; they are almost upon the castle's gate."_

_He nodded and went to find his sword, as I was leaving his voice stop me. "Aziel you will need this…" he threw me a thin beautiful sword. I caught it in the air and as soon as it was in my hands I could feel the power radiating from it. The sword was specifically made for me and in the hilt it had aggravated my name in golden letters. _

"_Raziel, I couldn't." _

"_I was waiting to give it to you someday when you might need it and it seems today is that day. Now let's not waist another minute…"_

_We went to the gates and everybody was already there and waiting for orders. As soon as the crowd saw Raziel they knelt as I had done previously. I moved my gazed to the clearing and saw that not a single creature had moved. It was as if they were waiting for our army to settle on their places, so much confidence. I didn't take a chance as soon as everybody got from their position I started yelling formations. Yep that's right, I was the leader of the army, yay for me!_

"_Archers take your places, first squat take the gate, second squat help the archer, fourth and fifth go around Raziel…" Everybody went to take their positions. There weren't many females on the army, so the testosterone on the air was choking me. For a female to become a warrior she needed to get her ass kicked several times by human boulders, literary! _

_I went to the top of the fortification were all the archers were located. My gaze lingered on the dark cloud just a few meters away from us. I could identify a few creatures: lycans, vampires, dark fairies, demons… one of the creature dismembered from the large group and came forward, she seemed so beautiful, she was… No! I gasped, it couldn't be, but it was, Lady of Edom. She raised her hands and the cloud was descending over us. I saw the archers ready to shoot. _

"_Hold! Change arrows quickly, use Ithruiel's arrows now…" Maddox, who was one of the archers, stopped and looked at me. _

"_We can't use them, they are too powerful!"_

_I took a deep breath and speak each word carefully. "No arrow will take down this army… they are the queen's demon army, Edom. Now change them, quickly." The archers nodded and a bunch of 'Ithruiel' sang out. As the archer prepared I watched here come walking every movement graceful and delicate. Something so evil being as graceful as a dancer… "Shoot!" _

_A bunch of flowing arrows went to the air looking like hundreds of stars in the night. "Raziel!" a voice shouted to the air and I saw the arrow grow thicker and bigger casting a silver light so luminous and deadly it killed anything it touch. _

_I turned around to see who had made the comment, when I bumped to a muscular glowing chest. "Sorry sir…" he nodded and yelled the second round of arrows. Again he said his name and again the arrows grew. "Raziel we must get you out of here."_

"_No, this isn't a plain attack this is war. Protect yourself and be careful these creatures are far more dangerous than you think. Many will die today, please don't be one of those." Before I could acknowledge what he was doing his hand trailed from my neck to my elbow, a stinging pain formed as he touched me. "Now go!"_

_I quickly obeyed and went to the front gate when I was there I took a look at where Raziel had touched me, I gasped, there was a beautiful mark running from where his skin had touched mine. I have never seen one so beautiful and magnificent and it didn't include it was a brilliant silver. I stop looking at my new mark and braced for the impact of the war. _

**

I reached to touch my neck and felt tears pouring down my face. That night I was doomed and if it wasn't for my Angel I would have become a creature of the darkness. I guess it was my fault though, trying to protect Maddox a lycan took advantage and chatter the skin and muscle of my thigh taking that advantage to finished me once and for all a vampire and greater demon attack me from behind. It took several warriors life and strength to help me, but none saw all the bite my body had encounter. What Raziel did…

The sound of a woman screaming made me come back to reality. I followed the scream to see why a dreadful sound came from such a peaceful place. When I came closer I could hear shallow pants and grunts. Strange…

I froze dead in my tracks there was a body slumbered in an unnatural form on the ground and several demons finishing around her finishing her. Close to her was a pale blond haired guy fighting an Idbli and Oni demon. He has an Angel blade in one hand and a dagger on the other. Angel blade? That was weird only a Nephilim owned those kinds of blades, and that's when I noticed all the symbols on his arms. I turned to leave, I wouldn't mess with anything involving my past, but as I turned I saw a spider demon coming from the back of the man and before I knew it I had my fangs out and leapt to attack…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

**Hey guys hope you like chapter two. There will be more information about what Raziel did to Aziel that night, in what he transformed her… That is to come in future chapters. **

**Stay tune for chapter three were we are going to see new enemies and love blooming around us. See Clary and her friends encountered a dreadful reunion and will they stand the torture given to them?**

**O and remember that reviews are sweeter than hot bare chest guys with power escaping from every inch of their body.**

**Lady of Edom was the one who gave Valentine the demon blood in city of glass. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here and it's better than ever! We will start with some action and then we will see more action and then… You will have to wait and see!**

**We will start with Chris pov and then will continue with Clary's.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris pov

I hated being left out of fights! I always get the same job, deliver messages and stay away from the dangerous fights. I am a full grown man, I know I look 17 or something but I'm really 24. I hated when people mistake me with a child! I wanted to help Jace, he saved me from a two headed demon freak with fangs all over her mouth, but no I was stuck delivering a message to the institute in New York. The jungle was getting the best of me, we were running like our lives depending on it- which is actually the case…- there were fallen trees and huge boulders we needed to jump to keep on track. Detouring will cause we ran in circles.

I could hear Samantha's shallow breathing from the several feet that separated us. She was a Shadowhunter from Florida and she was not accustomed to this constantly nightmare life. She stopped and I grunted coming to stand in front of her.

"Why did you stop the demons can be near us right now? We need to keep moving!" The last word came in a shout.

"Go then. Nobody is stopping you! I can't take it anymore; this is killing me and this situa…" Her face changed suddenly to a horror expression. I quickly turn and saw what she was looking at; a few demons had escaped the others and were closing on us. I defiantly wouldn't be delivering the message to the institute…

"Shaye, Clare." I whispered my blades came to life and I launched myself to the first demon. Everything happened so fast then… I had killed various demons but the exhaustion of the previous days was paying up. I heard a strangle cry and some bones breaking and then I saw Samantha's limp body lying in the dirt. That too would be me in a few moments. An Idbli and Oni demon were closing up on me, I was so exhausted that I was about to lower my sword from decapitating the demon and leave myself to die when a hissed interrupted the fight.

Every demon froze and turned to look at the animal that had done the sound. Only that it was not an animal it was a girl. The most beautiful and powerful I had ever seen. She had dark eyes and long black hair. She had a sword like no other I had ever seen, it looked like the Angel himself had carved it. She wore a tank top and jeans that were hanging low in her hip.

She was eyeing the demons as if she could scare them off with her glare and that's when I noticed the fangs, they were barely visible but they were there. The demons snapping out of their stare came to attack here. A faint glow came from her right side but it was overshadowed by her eyes. The once beautiful eyes were now complete black you couldn't notice anything not even the white. Some demon screech but didn't slow in there advanced. She swung her sword with deadly precision and before he could even blink three demons were dead at her feet. Her sword was like a fire burning everything that touch and making it disappear with no evidence left. Her movements were so graceful that even the best Shadowhunter would envy her. A spider demon threw acid at her; she ducked but not before some reaches her hand. I was astonished by what I was seeing that acid should have burn her skin until the bone was visible but it didn't. Her lightly bronze skin was smooth and perfect.

That's when I realized she may be more dangerous than the pack of demons themselves. What was she?

Her hissed broke my mental dilemma and saw that she was surrounded by demons. "Hey Nephilim a little help would be nice you know." Her voice was edge with steel.

Getting into actionI swung at the first disgusting creature in sight. The fight was done in minutes, there was blood scatter everywhere but no bodies where left. I quickly went to Samantha's still body her chest wasn't moving but still I checked her pulse… nothing.

Cursing I lifted, my gaze rapidly ending on the girl. She was lying against a tree eyeing me as if I was a filthy demon. Her eyes hard returned to the lovely black I had first seen. Her expression was hard as if she wanted to take out my heart and eat it in front of me. Her sword moved and I caught the movement with the tail of my eye. I pretended to not see this and I bend to take something of the floor but actually taking my angel blade. When I lift my gaze she was running towards me swinging her blade, both our swords crashed in the air… _What the hell? _

That was the last thing I thought before our deadly dance began…

*********************************************************************************

Clary's pov

This was the worst nightmare of my entire life. The smell of death hung in the air in an ugly mask. But the worst thing of all was being with my life, my other half, my Jace. We were separated when the demons caught us and brought us to this fortress. It had a powerful glamour that even the Angel blood running in my veins couldn't identify it.

We were separated in two different cells the boys in one and the girls in the other. The cell we were was carved with different runes. Examine them better they weren't runes they were dark symbols made by only one person…

"Sebastian…" I said on a broken whisper.

Isabelle head snap up "What? Where?"

"The symbols on the cell are demon runes, only one person can make them… Sebastian."

"That's impossible Jace kill him the day Valentine attack." Isabelle said, she tried to disguise the shock and fear in her voice with disgust.

"Jace did deliver the final blow but nobody found the body. I thought he went to a different dimension considering he was part demon but I guess I was wrong."

"We are totally screwed aren't we?" Lily spoke from the far corner of the cell.

I ignored the question and went to the door of the cell Jace was about four yards away from me.

"Jace?" I called, my voice echoing in the walls.

"What?" He spit back, his voice was devoted of emotion. He didn't like being in a cell.

"The one doing this…" I started but never finish. The door had opened and a dark figure was in the doorway.

"… It's me, little sister."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like it =]**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded constantly; I have allot of work but don't worry.**

**I know some are confuse about the girl, Aziel, but you will know soon about what is she. As said in chapter two she is not human and she was transformed into something else by Raziel, the Angel. He loved her and didn't want to lose her so he did something to her. **

**On the next chapter we will see dark love and confusing feelings. And Jace will tell all those details that were missed the day he stabbed Sebastian. Something he never told to anyone not even Clary…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!! =] How are you?? Well let's have Chapter Four!! Be prepared for Shock!**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. But don't worry the story will keep going.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aziel's PoV

My sword was moving with deadly precision against the Shadowhunter, I don't know why did I attack but I just did. He made hateful old memories resurge the surface of my mind.

His hair was pale blond almost white and his eyes were a forest green. He was even more breathtaking than Maddox.

What! I didn't just compare this lousy Shadowhunter with a major soldier of the Angel's army? But why did the idea keep rooting in my mind? His shallow pants were showing his exhaustion, that and the huge black bruises under his eyes. His eyes were focusing on me with confusion and hurt. My deadly swings slowed but I never stop swinging in his direction.

My attention gaze went to his lips. They were slightly pinkish but cracked from the exhaustion and dehydrating state. How would it feel… NO WAY!! I shook my head getting the idea off it. I was angrier than ever, how could this boy merely a quarter my age cause such an effect on me.

On the time I was scolding myself for thinking those images, he managed to cut my arm and I felt moisture start dripping down it. His eyes got big when he saw the color of it, black, and they almost pop out of their sockets when he saw the tissue weaving back together. Our gazes crashed black storm against green confusion. I did half an arc and aim for his neck he stopped it barely a whisper before it enter.

"Why the hell did you stop the demons from killing me if you were going to do it yourself?" His voice now radiated pure anger. Again he surged forward but I stop him easily.

Why did I save him? Why I am now attacking? Damn this! My emotions were going on a frenzy, half of me wanted to go comfort him, kiss him and what other stuff but the other half of me wanted to destroy him for bringing memories and stirring my emotions. While our swords trust into each other, my mind was fighting a battle of its own. Deciding whether or not to give the deathblow…

My sword hit him slightly on his left shoulder, he gasped, his face turning to a mixture of pain and defeat. That was all it took to win my mental battle.

"Aziel rest, you did well today…" The sword sensing my farewell glowed and turned to a small satchel. His eyes were big like before, his sword pointing at my neck didn't quiver.

"You are the one with the weapon now, if you want to take my head do it, you'll do me a great favor."

Ignoring my statement he asked. "What are you?"

I closed my eyes savoring the soft but hard voice of the Shadowhunter in front of me. When I opened them, he took a step closer and placed the tip of the sword in my neck. He pushed it a bit and I felt a trickle of blood slide down my neck.

Avoiding his question I answered. "Why are you hear Shadowhunter, alone that is?" As I talked the sword cut deeper.

"What are you…" He meant to ask but it came out as a statement.

"Shadowhunter lowered your blade." He didn't believe me; he thought I meant to attack on the first opportunity I could find. _Damn it! _I sighed; the only way to do this is to swear by the Angel… It had been years seen I had use those words but it was the only way I could get myself from being beheaded.

"Look I won't hurt you I swear by the Angel I won't to…" He pressed the sword harder making the words die in my throat. About half an inch more and he'll bust my vein. I could feel the tissues and muscles trying to weave together but they couldn't 'cause the sword was preventing it. And it hurt all the more.

"Don't you dare use the Angel's name like that! A monster like you shouldn't even think about him. Don't you dare to pronounce his name again through those lips."

_Monster, _he had actually call me that. Tears burn my eyes and something in my stomach coiled… She tamed the feeling andceased the tears, put her deadliest glare and spoke.

"Well this_ Monster_ save your ass from being killed and as far as I know I could have killed you moments ago but I didn't. That is the only explanation you will receive. Concerning the Angel I know far more than you puny Shadowhunter, so don't you EVER tell me to shut about him. One more thing, take the blade from my throat." He hesitated but lower his blade, name her and put it on his belt.

We remained silent scrutinizing each other. He had a creamy skin that made his eyes pop out more, a scar run the left of his neck and he had bruises all over. He closed his eyes for a moment and stumbled. Immediately I reached out and held him straight. He scoffed and back away. More of this hurt feeling came into surface but I rapidly crushed it down. He had no control over me…

"Damn this, I feel dizzy. What have you done to me? I am seeing all blurry…" And that's when I noticed the huge bite marks and scratches in his right torso. _Shit _

He fell and I went immediately to his side. He wouldn't live much longer if I didn't help him. I cut out the remaining tatters of his shirt and examined the wound. It was worse than I imagined, he had a few scratches here and there done by demons but the bite marks were defiantly a greater demon work.

The poison was already going to his heart. I have to take the poison out and the only wait to do it was biting him. Freaking great, if I bit him we will create a bond and sense each other feelings. I had to decide now he didn't have much time.

A part of me wanted to know more about him even though he thought me a monster but the other part of me knew the risky it was having a bond like this especially when I was feeling extraordinary drawn to him. My head fell into my waiting hands. Why did all of the days I had to pick today to adventure out of my cabin…

The Shadowhunter started to flinch and hissed in pain… I was going to take the risk. I couldn't bear to lose him, I blinked. I had to get a grip on myself.

"Hunter, do you want to live?" he didn't give sign of hearing me, not even a movement.

"Hunter, do you want to live?" I said again but this time my voice cracked.

"No… not like you… n"

"You will not turn to what I am; only the Angel can turn you in what I am. You will be the same as before…" I haul my words, if I tell him that he will have a bond with me he will neglect. "Do you want to live or pass that excruciating pain?" he nodded and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "When everything goes black and you feel a sting try not to jerk and move."

Giving him no time to back on his decision I lowered my head, retracted my fangs and bit deeply. He jerked once but then lay still. His blood was sweet actually the sweetest I have ever tasted. I kept drinking until my taste buds tasted something foul and bitter. I gave a forceful gulp and pull out of him. I spat all the demons blood on the floor cleaning my mouth against the back of my hand.

I arched back and lay still kneeling watching that everything was fine. He was a little pale, he was breathing fast and he was bleeding a bit where I had beaten him. There was no trace of more infected blood on him. With a sighed I got up and gather my strength to carry him… to my home…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys I'm SUPER sorry I haven't updated fast enough. I know I promised Jace's story in this chapter but I didn't have time to type it in but I promised that the next chapter will belonged to Jace.

Stay put and hold on tight for a thrilling ride. Expect many amazing things on the next chapters.

Reviews are very welcome. Aziel wouldn't want to hurt you… ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. As promise this is the next chapter featuring Jace and a couple more characters. Hope you like and Thank You for your support.**

******* IMPORTANT***** **

**You know not to be rude or anything but I haven't seen too much reviews and I don't know if I should continue the story. So it's up to you leave reviews and tell me if you wish I continue this story.**

**Thanxx Love =]**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jace PoV

I failed them, I failed them.

I failed my family, my brothers, the love of my life. My stupidities cause all this, my ignorance. If I had been more willing I would have kill him. The worst and most terrible demon ever, Sebastian. Memories from that horrible day when Valentine attack came flooding like a river through my mind.

*

_I perfectly remember the cracking sound of Sebastian's spine, the black blood and the look of failure and deception he had when he was falling toward the river. His eyes were filled with hatred and revenge. That blow should have killed him seconds after the impact but he was still breathing. I was about to go and give him another blow when Isabelle's scream pierce the night. I averted my gaze to her and had to decide whether to go to her or attack Sebastian. But as soon as I looked toward the filthy demon he was gone, what was left was the closing of a portal. Only a whisper was available in my head. _

_You Jace will pay and that little bitch of sister I have too. Prepare because when I returned all hell will break loose…_

_*_

It was my fucking fault they were in this mess, I've I had warn somebody maybe we should have been safe now. But I kept my mouth shut and now we were all going to die. When I came to this damn jungle I thought it was just demoniac activity but once I saw all those demons I just knew he was behind this, but there was no turning back. Day after day, minute after minute I watch as my comrades fell and died, soon that will be us.

I didn't want this, I just wanted to go home to have Clary in my embrace and think about our future, but that will end in a few days and it was my entire fault. I remembered that last kiss on the forest; we put everything we had on it. It tasted of sorrow, sadness, love, passion and tears. Now they had us separated and I couldn't hold her, protect her from upcoming danger.

Magnus had tried everything from a fire message to a portal but nothing work. The cell had a spell or something that was blocking the warlock's magic. So all our faith lay on Samantha and Chris, who were to send the message to the nearest institute, I hope they don't come to late…

Simon was looking through the cell trying to see any way to escape, useless. Magnus was on the floor and Alec was on his lap. The two always were together and soothing each other. My hands ache to hold her and pass them through Clary's wild hair.

Whispering to myself I said. "Don't worry Clary I'll get you out of this even if it's the last thing I do because you have my heart, my soul… without you I'm nothing…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziel PoV

The shower was relaxing all this stress was getting a piece of me. The water was cold and refreshing. I laid here trying to figure this boy who had awakened this feeling inside of me. Five hours ago I had bitten him creating a bond between us; his blood was still in my taste bud which was getting me lust for him more. It was sweet but it had the Angel's power in it making it all the more attractive and delicious.

When we got to the cabin and I put him on my bed, which he looked absolutely delicious on it, and even if that wasn't enough commotion I kissed him. Of course he was out but being so near his face I couldn't resist the urge to put my mouth on his, which prove to be the worst mistake ever. His mouth was warm and the perfect shape. He would drive any girl immortal or not crazy. Thinking of the girl who might have kiss him made me mad, I felt my fangs retract and power went on frenzy around my body. _Damn it!_

I put my head against the cool tile and waited until everything cool down inside of me._ Why angel, why me?_ My hand went to my neck were the design and curse the Angel gave me glowed once and then faint into nothing. Since I was no longer a Protector I had no need for the runes but this one still glowed on occasions reminding of my past life.

Sighing, I picked the towel that was on the hook behind me, dried up and put the towel around me. My hair was wavy and I could feel it sticking in my neck. My hands gripped the curtain and slide it exposing the whole shower, when I was about to step out I noticed I was not alone. The man was fully awake and was standing in the doorframe.

My breath hitch in my throat and my eyes widened. "What are you doing awake and here?" I could feel his confusion and determination…

"I'm going to get some answer, now" His eyes raked me up and down as if looking for something. He took a step closer and I back up a step. I knew I could beat him easily but being in front of a person who makes me feel so alive while only being on a towel made me nervous.

"You have allot to explain…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian PoV

Their faces of surprise and terror were the most delicious thing ever, they didn't knew I was alive so the coward of Jace hadn't told them. They will suffer for what they did to my father and me. I'll take them one by one, make them suffer until they are begging me to stop.

I felt a hand sliding across my neck that gave me shivers. When I turned around lips attack mine, a savage kiss the way I like it. She kept kissing my neck and I let my eyes closed to the ecstasy.

"How did they react?" she said kissing my collarbone.

"With fright and horror, you should have seen them."

"I will see them later but first hand on task."

"You never tired do you…" my hands were drawing her closer.

"Because I loved you Lord Sebastian." She threw her head back laughing. She was the one who save me that night Jace gave the deathblow. She opened the portal and healed me. Together we came with the perfect plan and strategy to take them down plus she gave me more power…

"And I love you my queen, my Lady of Edom…" the one who created me…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**So here you go hope you, like it!**

**Next chapter will be sizzling and WOW!!!! You'll see more of Sebastian and his ugly tricks and Chris PoV. **

******* IMPORTANT***** **

**You know not to be rude or anything but I haven't seen too much reviews and I don't know if I should continue the story. So it's up to you leave reviews and tell me if you wish I continue this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys since you have been reviewing allot and telling me that you like this story I'm posting the next chapter now. This is all up to you! Hope I don't disappoint you. Ideas are welcome. **

**So… beheld the new chapter.**

******* IMPORTANT***** **

**You know not to be rude or anything but I haven't seen too much reviews and I don't know if I should continue the story. So it's up to you leave reviews and tell me if you wish I continue this story.**

**Thanxx Love =]**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris PoV

Ever since that girl bit me everything felt as if I was in a dream, I could experience everything outside me but I could not react to it. As she took the venom out, I could feel the fire path it left. That last pull she gave was the most agonizing moment I had in my entire life, it felt as if someone was stabbing me and taking my heart out. I tried to get out of her grasp but I couldn't, I was frozen beneath her body. Then I felt arms scoop me up with a delicate graze that I thought the girl, my Darken Angel, had brought help.

I ask myself where she was taking me, when I felt a soft material under me. I tried to get up but I couldn't it was as if I were in a spell. Then the exhaustion hit me hard, I haven't felt this comfort since the attack of the demons all those days ago. I lower my defenses knowing that I couldn't budge from the state I was in. Then I felt something in me that actually I wasn't feeling, lust. Some hair brush my cheek when a pressure hit my lips, even as I was I could feel the sweetness of the object pressing in my lips. It put a little more of pressure and moved, but then it stop. All the sweetness and bliss gone leaving me with a sense of lust, which now I felt as my own.

Since that moment I have been trying to get up and see what was going on around me, but every moment I tried to move I felt a pressure stop me as if holding me down with chains. Given that problem I stayed perfectly still waiting for my strength to return. Then what felt like centuries the chains that where holding me down lifted and I could move.

Rapidly I went to a sitting position and inspected what I was dealing with. It was a cabin and judging from the small window on the far wall in front of me, this was the second landing. I sighed and stood looking for a way out of this bedroom. The room was simple just a bed, a mirror and what looked like a closet. On the left side of the room was an open door, judging from the sound it was a bathroom.

When I turned to go for the door I noticed that I hadn't a shirt on, I looked down and was relieved that at least I had my pants and shoes on. Once I had inspected for any more damages and missing thing I went to the door, and indeed it was a bathroom. There was a shower on the far end of the room and a small vanity. There was a figure in the bath from the form of it I could tell that it was a woman, actually the same that had save me. Slowly trying not to make any noise I rested my body against the doorframe and cross my arms against my chest.

A few minutes past before a little hand stuck out and move the curtain, thankfully she was wrap in a towel, but my body was saying otherwise… At first she didn't seem to notice I was in the room but when she did her eyes widen and she began to retreat.

Her body was exquisite, she was the perfect height and had the perfect amount of curves needed to bring a man crazy. Her legs were long and well muscled as her arms were too. Her skin was perfect bronze, which made a beautiful contrast between her dark hair and eyes. In other words she was the woman who all men desired to possess, even the most precious model would have envy her.

"Why are you here and awake?" There was a blanket of fear and excitement covering me but it wasn't my own.

"I'm going to get some answers, now." She would explain all of this mess and as soon as that was done, I will get my butt out of here and to the nearest institute. Then when I finished this damn mission I'll forget everything about it, even this precious creature who is standing half naked in front of me.

I took a step closer but she retreat another step. "You have allot to explain…" I moved closer wanting to get the answers out of her and get the hell out of here.

She backed until her back hit the tile wall. A sudden image burst through my mind and it was not of me getting answers out of her, it was of me pressing my body against her and kissing the daylight out of us. I shake my head clearing off those images but they fiercely stayed on my mind, as if they had a gripped of their own.

"Stay away, Shadowhunter." Her voice was edged with steel.

"My name is not Shadowhunter and you are going to give me answers of to why you know what I am, and other stuff you owe an explanation."

"I don't owe you any damn explanation! Now move it!" I could see she still had a sudden fear but she stepped out of the tub and moved toward me. "Move it!" She yelled loudly trying to pass through the door, when I didn't budge she reach a hand and push me hard to the side. She was extremely strong for a girl. I was going to fall but not alone, before I could touch the ground I took the same arm she hit me with and pull her down.

She was draped across my whole body and a spike of desire grew on me. I took hold of her wrists and turn us over so I could pin her down.

"You are wrong because you owe me a huge amount of explanations and I'm not leaving until you clear everyone of my questions."

"I'm not giving you any and if you want some you have to take them from me." She pinned me with a hard glare.

"Do not best me."

There was sudden anger in her eyes. "Do not best you. Oooo please what are you going to do kill me? Torture me? You should be grateful I saved you." She push upward trying to get away but I pinned her harder. _Damn this girl is strong_.

"Let me up you stupid Hunter."

"Not until I get my answers." We put our hardest glares keeping our stubbornness on the grip. Then one of my hands traced a path from one of her wrists to her shoulder.

She gasped but then hide it with anger. "Ok. I'll give you the answers but first let me get some clothes on." I hesitated thinking she would attack me first noticed but somehow I knew she was telling the truth. I got up missing her body in the next instant. She got up carefully sidestep me out of the room. "The mirror is a door to the rest of the house; get out so I can change." I went to the mirror and pushed it.

The rest of the house consist of a large room with a table on it, there was no spare room, no kitchen, nothing. On the table I noticed my stele and my weapons and that's when I first noticed I hadn't had them. There perfectly clean and laid in a row, as if she took the time to clean them. A few minutes pass before she came out through the door. She was wearing a black tank top and some mini pants that were tucked below her waist. I drew a painful breath and gulped.

She walked across me to sit in the other side of the table. Her hair spill halfway to her back, her shirt didn't cover too much so few inches of skin were visible. As if she wanted me to notice, she had a Heckler Koch .45 pistol sticking out from between her lower back and the jeans. She sat on a chair and motioned me to sit as well.

"What do you want to know Hunter?" She went right to the line.

"First of all my name is neither Hunter nor Shadowhunter it's…" I tried to think of a reason to not give her my name but she'll eventually figure it out. "… its Chris."

She nodded "Aziel"

I frowned, it was almost as the Angel's name, I don't like where this is heading.

"So are you going to ask or just frown and stare?"

"First of all where are we? Second how did you take all those demons? What the hell did you do to me? What happen after I blacked out? How do you know what I am?..."

"Take it easy. First we are at my cabin almost a few miles away from the city. I took out all those demons because I'm simply better than you and can kiss ass harder than you guys do. I took all the venom out to save your stupid ass. I took you here and lay you too rest. And I have my perfect reason to know what you are. Now that I've answered your entire questions you can leave." She was avoiding every one of them.

"You just gave me facts that I can answer by myself."

"You ask for answers, I gave them to you."

"What are you?" She froze and looked at everywhere except me.

"I'm just a human with the ability you have, that's what I am. Now please leave." She stood and walk to the door. I am so not leaving until I find what I am looking for. Common sense told me to leave and help my friends but I couldn't make myself leave. Without thinking I stood and grab her arm, rapidly I step closer. Her fragrance was absolutely delicious a mix of coconut and wild forest.

"What are you?" Slowly trying to distract her, my hand inch lower through her back lingering far more than it should until it was a whisper of the pistol. Rapidly I took hold of it and took the safe off. My mouth was at her ear "What are you?" I repeated.

I let go of her and step back pistol at my side. A few years ago I beg to be trained with modern weapons and I think it finally paid off. That maneuver pissed the hell out of her. She hissed and bare her fangs.

"You want to know what I am. I am a mistake, a horrible mistake. I am a nightmare, a thing that shouldn't exist." There were tears of anger in her eyes. "Once I had a wonderful life but I threw it away trying to protect someone, now I'm just a hideous monster."

Something hit me hard; it was a feeling of hatred and self depreciation. Not knowing were the words come from. I said "You are not a monster, you save me."

She laughed, a laugh that cause the hair of my neck stand on the tip. "Says the boy who is holding the pistol… Look at me, really look at me. What do you see? A woman who can beat the hell out of demons, who eyes are dark as pit less holes, who possesses fangs, my skin doesn't even react to demon acid. You haven't even seen the half of it..." I couldn't talk, I remained staring at her. All this was too much to take at a time. "Shoot me, come on shoot me, you'll do me a great favor, do it..." Her words were silenced by my lips. I don't know where the urge came from but I just had to shut her up and this was the only way I found to do it.

That sweetness I had tasted it before… It was supposed to be just a quick kiss to shut her but I couldn't help myself. I threw the pistol to the floor and got a hold of her hair, moving her face to the side for deeper contact. Our tongues met and the kiss became fierce. Her hands were around my neck not trying to push but to pull me hard against her. Without permission my hands went to her waist and were tugging her shirt upward.

She broke the kiss and push me away, I staggered a few steps. We were both breathing hard.

"That should never happen again…" She took a deep breath and eyed me carefully. She sighed, "I'm a… a… Fallen Angel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey hope you like the chapter!**

**Next one will be awesome!! Will see allot of mysteries. Expect for next chapter Clary, Sebastian, and Aziel point of views. This was wayyyy longer than I expected so the content combining this chapter will past to the next one. **

**IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE CHAPTERS FASTER PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. WHEN I SEE THEM I GET MOTIVATED SO IT'S UP TO YOU IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF THE STORY. THANKS FOR READING IT AND FOLLOWING IT. I PROMISE NOT TO FAIL YOU.**

**I HAVE AN EXPECTED GOAL SO PLEASE REVIEW. **

**ENJOY =]!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi People of the world! How are you? I hope fine….**

**Well this is the new sizzling chapter. WOOOOOOOOO! Yeah! Well is a little late cause I haven't seen too much reviews so I haven't had any inspiration. That changed today… This story was inspired by the song "Time of Dying" of Three Days Grace. **

**So review if you want the story sooner. **

**I'm not responsible for your reactions to this chapter… Thanxxx Love =]**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian's PoV

A was wide awake laying sprawl on the bed, planning the day ahead, it was going to be one hell of a day. Clary was going to learn never to mess with big brothers and Jace, well Jace will suffer and I'll break him bit by bit. He is going to see his beloved friends be tortured slowly and painfully and when he is mentally broken I'm going to take my revenge. He should have taken the death blow all those years ago but he didn't and that was a great mistake. Because a demons revenge is far worse than a sword through the heart…

The sheets rustled and the love of my life rose, she was beautifully naked. Lady of Edom was my creator, yes, but I love her with my whole dark heart- that is if half demons have those. She had long shiny black hair, her skin was a pale white and her eyes were beautiful dark. But I was one of a few that new her real eyes were hollow pits with black tentacles and I loved them, she always insists in masking them.

She grins and straddled my waist. "Good Morning" she says and kisses me. Her lips continued down my throat and my shoulders were she stops and nibbles. I get a hold of her hair and tuck hard, she laughs, the most screeching laugh anyone can hear. I could spent the whole day in bed with her, I really never get tired of her no matter how many times we play, but I had other plans in mind. Messier than this…

"What not for an early round." She brakes free and starts scraping her nails across my chest. That always arouses me.

"Always but I… We have other plans today remember? Torture, fight, laughs…"

She pouted and grind against me. "OOO we are going to have fun with those rats, but… later. Now we are going to finish this." Again she took hold of my lips and that resolved my problem. I was going to take care of my sister and her downfall later…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziel PoV

I couldn't believe I told him! I am so stupid. But I couldn't hold my tongue. There were so many emotions passing through me not only mine but his too. I could feel our lust, his trust, my confusion, his determination… I just couldn't take it! Then when he started to remove my shirt, it hit me; he wasn't acting with his mind he was acting by instinct, hormones. Then I was so mad at myself for thinking he wanted me as I wanted him, I just wanted to scare him or something so he could just go away.

I have never told anyone what I am, not even Maddox the last time we spoke before I had to leave. The Angel told me I had to leave to find my own way, but I knew he didn't trust what I had become. He did save me by giving me his mark and his power, that's how I didn't turn out to be a Forsaken when all that venom went right into my bloodstream. But how could someone even the Angel himself stand even less trust someone like me, who had characteristics and abilities from the most despised creatures in the whole universe.

When those words finally left my lips, I looked at him and saw the ugly truth of what I was in the depth of those forest green eyes, I crumble to pieces. Right there I didn't have the energy to accept another rejection so I just did the only thing that could be done, I ran... ran to the heart of the jungle, trying to lose the memories that hunted me and the misery that was coming.

Now I lay against a trunk trying to erase these memories that were trying to destroy me, devastate me, but they had a viselike grip of there own. I wanted to forget him the hunter who captivated me with those eyes. Why me? I had many lovers throughout the years but I've never love any of them for me they were just things to use and throw away afterward. But with him I wanted always, which was illogical not only I was a creepy creature find on the most grotesque book ever but I was an immortal.

I was a major idiot!

I lay there for a numerous time, seconds became minutes and minutes became hours… I slowly opened my eyes to be reveled the majestic sunset. There were rays of blue, orange, violet, red and yellow casting all over the trees and flowers; it was a beautiful and peaceful site. The rays were everywhere giving comfort to everything it touch… except me. The rays where nowhere near me like they were scared by my presence, I was cast in a black circle without any light, hope, future, love…

Broken as I felt, I had the energy to stand up and started jogging back to the cabin. The movement of my body did nothing to relive the pain of my heart, could I even say that word I didn't know if I still have one.

It was dark when I reached my cabin; I had no problem seeing it though. I could see in the dark like if it was noon, the only problem was getting my eyes fixed before someone sees me. They go all black, like when I'm fighting. There was no sign of the man so I went directly to my room, the only room.

I had scared him, which was what I wanted, but why did feel hollow and dead inside. My emotions were screwed. Maybe a hot shower will make me feel better. As I pushed the door to enter the room some one grab my arm. I turned and hissed and as I was about to lunge him to the nearest wall I saw his green eyes. I dropped my arms and stood frozen in front of him. He slowly released my arm and we stared at each other for a long moment. I tried to search his feeling but I didn't feel anything just as if he were an empty shell.

When the silence was unbearable I said. "What are you doing here?" my voice was barely a whisper, but to my ears it was as if I had yelled with all my strength.

"I… its… I need your help." He said removing his gaze. He just need my help nothing more.

I raised one eyebrow. "With what?"

"Look I need to find the nearest institute and…" he hadn't finished before I interrupted. "No"

"I don't know where I'm right now and I need to help my friends they are in grave danger. And I'm suspecting the whole world too."

"I'm not taking you anywhere, especially to one of those institutes."

He stepped closer invading my personal bubble. "Please…" His eyes were fill with such grief that I couldn't held the next words.

"Fine but I need to know what happen that you ended all fucked up."

He glared and I shrugged. He then launched to tell me the most confusing story ever.

Why Edom's army would be attacking the Shadowhunters. Why is she on Earth? Then she just killed the Shadowhunters but left some alive for her to capture. There was something missing…

"There has to be someone else involved."

"Well I don't care right now I want to find help." His feelings said the same that was registered in his eyes, determination.

"Look Hunter if this really is Edom's work you WILL need all the help you can get and I think that will not be enough. You don't know the creatures she owns or the abominations she creates."

Clearly frustrated he snapped and yelled. "OOO an in fact you know right? Because you know everything there is to be about monsters and demons."

That was like a punch in the gut. I preferred to deal with an entire army of demons than had to listen to those words again. Keeping my hurt to myself and putting all the steel I could into my voice I said. "Yes I do know, her creatures did this to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say what you don't mean."

"I…"

"Rest we will need all our energy for the trip." I was walking out of the room when his voice stopped me…

"Aziel… Thank you…" Without giving any reaction that I had hear him I left the room and went outside, to the full moon…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clary's PoV

"Does anyone know what time is it?" Lily asked from the far corner of the cell.

"For the hundredth time, NO!" Isabelle snapped.

"Please stop fighting." Both grumbled but thankfully they shut up. We were on the verge of madness it had felt like ages since we were dumped here on the cell. There was no food or water, nothing just complete blackness.

The door opened and two bulky figures enter the room. Light came and I saw the boys on the far corner in the other cell Jace's gaze collide with mine; his eyes were filled with shame…. One of the men came and opened the cell. We were all prepare to fight when an arm, so fast I couldn't even registered it, snaked around and grab my neck. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air and then I hit the far wall outside the cell.

Both men laughed, the man outside grab me by the hair and tuck me hard to him. I quickly lifted my elbow and hit him in the ribs, his hold loosens a bit and I hit again but this time in the upper shoulder. When his hands came loose, I punch him hard in the face, he howled and backed away. Hands grab my arms and pull them back painfully, a little more and they would pop out of their sockets.

"Stay still you little Angel bitch." I muffled a yelp.

"Drop her, don't you dare hurt her or I swear by the Angel I'm going to take your heads off." Jace said as he tried to pry off the gates of the cell.

"We won't hurt her… yet…" They flash an evil grin. The man holding me pulled my arms backward and I almost felt them break. I groaned, the pain was too much.

"Let her go you fucking assholes." Isabelle yelled.

"Don't worry sweetheart your turn will come." The man with the black hair and green eyes said. His arm was marked with black signs and tattoos.

They pulled me through the door and if I tried to resist they would yank my arms. Even as the door close I could hear Jace calling my name. I let out a painful breath and focus on what was going on in front of me. We were walking through a hallway lit by torches; the walls were covered with signs and silent screams filled the air.

"Afraid?" The man with the green eyes asked.

"No" I looked at him so he could see the certainty in my face, and what I saw left me frozen on the inside. His eyes had gone into vertical slits, like cats, and he had fangs, no not fangs, canines. He laughed and griped my chin.

"You should be." He let go but before he did so he clawed my left side of the face. I could fell blood oozing from my cheek down to my neck.

The man push at a door in the end of a hallway and we entered what looked like a combat arena. There where torches' everywhere dimming the blackness, the floor was made of sand and there in the far end of the room was my brother, my enemy.

"Clary so wonderful of you to join us…" He looked at my cheek and raised an eyebrow. "I see you gave Erin and Aaron a hard work but don't worry you'll have plenty to match that one, little sis."

I always thought my brother had just being following Valentine's path but now I know he is just like him.

"So this is the famous Clary?" A dark figure came from behind Sebastian; she was pale and had black hair. Something was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Yes this is my Angel sister." The woman gazed at me as if I was a piece of meat and when our gazes collide she grinned, a shill swept through my spine. She was the one in the vision Ithruiel gave me and Jace, the demon queen. My eyes widened and my mouth went dry.

"I see you know me." She whisper something to Sebastian, he smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Before the fun begins… Aaron get a group and go find the boy that Clary sent away and kill him." The men went away and a sense of dreadfulness overcame me. "Now lets not keep you waiting…"

"What do you want from me?" My arms ached but I resist the urge to rub them.

"Many things, but for now I just want entertainment. What do you think of a game?"

"I'm not going to play any of your games, Sebastian."

"Are you? Well I think I'm going to pay Isabelle a visit, has been a while since I seen her. Don't you think?" I gritted my teeth; I was cornered in every way possible. I didn't care what happen to me but I did care what happened to my family.

"What game?" my voice was full with steel.

"Now we are talking. It's really easy; defeat every thing I throw in your face. Easy, is in it?"

I glared at him this was a hell of allot worse than I thought. "I'm waiting."

"That's the spirit."

He and the woman backed away. I was thrown two Angel blades, one my own and the other one Jace's. Sebastian clapped and three demons appear from nowhere, an Oni, Idbli, and a snake demon. The Idbli was easy to kill but the other two where a pain in the ass. The snake had three heads and each had a pair of super long fangs. The heads withdrew and attack every several seconds. I duck, swing, and backed away. In about fifteen minutes I had them all killed, I was breathing hard and had a giant bruise in my hip.

"I finish playing your game, now let me go." Sebastian laughed.

"Quite not, this is just the beginning."

Then my worst nightmare came true…

I was panting and I was sure I was going to die. I had passed hours fighting demons, fairies, vampires and what other creature they threw me. I had beaten some, injured some but this hell was not finished. I couldn't take it any more. I couldn't feel my body and my head was just about to explode. I lost countless blood and my whole body felt like a giant bruise. Sebastian just laughed. I threw my swords to the ground and double over in pain.

"Aww giving up to soon?" I didn't have the energy to respond.

Then I felt a kick to the head, finally I drop to the floor and… All went black…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi guys!**

**Hope you like it, its not one of my best chapters but I think it will do. Please review… with every review you give you are saving Clary's life. Next chapter will be full of surprises and unexpected characters. I know you will love the next one**

**Thank guys for reading this story and supporting of it. Hope you like it and have a nice weekend.**

**Ps) Let's play a GAME of our own… I have a few hot kiss scenes that are present and flashbacks. I'm going to put them on the next chapter but how many depends on how much you review. That's the game… But on the review you must put which characters you want the scene to be of. **

**Available pairs: Alec/ Magnus, Clary/Jace, Isabelle/Simon, Sebastian/Edom, Aziel/Maddox…**

**-40 Reviews- One scene**

**-50 Reviews- Two scenes**

**-60 Reviews- Three scenes**

***And so on… YOU WILL NOT BE DISSAPOINTED****!**

**Many games awaits on the next chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but my school is driving me to death!!! Literary… and also I am writing a book, so sometimes is too much. But here's the new chapter and really hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all the reviews keep them coming! The last review made me feel guilty that I hadn't updated the story, so today I had a spare time and am writing this. SO ENJOY AND REVIEW. **

***** There have been a few doubts of what Aziel really is so I'm going to explain the basic detail because I don't want to get ahead of the surprises. Raziel had a premonition that something was going to happen the night of the fight so he decided to protect his most beloved person, which was Aziel. When he gave her some of his power he turned her into a semi-angel, so when she got all the venom from the vampire, werewolf and greater demon it didn't affect her as it should. She turned into a Fallen Angel and has characteristic from all characters. The Protectors, army of Raziel, is technically human so that's why if they get to much venom of one species they can turn into Forsaken. You ****WILL LEARN MORE**** as the story develops, don't worry I have it all planned. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris PoV

I tried to sleep but I couldn't, all night I toss and turned. Day was breaking and I felt like a zombie, if I'd slept one hour it was a miracle. _Damn her! _

She was the responsible person of my actual state; I liked her and dislike her at the same time. She was charming, murderous, beautiful and witty. I could still remember the kiss we had yesterday, and her taste, o my, I still have it on my mouth. I craved it again…

I sighed. This was so confusing, my emotions were about to drive me mad. With sleepy effort I sat up on the edge of the bed, my head came to my waiting hands. There was something wrong with me I just knew it, guess I had to talk with Aziel about it. Aziel… My hand move to my neck massaging it, the puncture wounds were she bitten had healed during the night. Feeling like a zombie I stood and walked to the simple bathroom.

I was surprised to find clothes neatly tucked on top of the vanity and my size, too. She is like a pitcher; you never know what she's going to throw in your face. Discarding the pants, I got in the shower it was warm and deliciously calming. My mind drifted and for the first time I thought of my fellow Shadohunters. I hope they could withstand all that hell until I came. I had a feeling that it was going to take a hell of allot power to take this army down.

Cursing, I turned the shower off and step out of it. At least it had relaxed me a bit; taking the towel I dried and got dress. When I saw myself in the small mirror I grimaced, my eyes were a bit sunken, there were half moons under my eyes and my hair was a mess. After fixing my hair a bit, I came out of the bathroom walking towards the main room. I opened the door in one hard swing and the first thing I saw were black eyes starring right into my soul.

"Sleeping beauty just decided to wake up." I glared at her but notice she was holding a fruit in her hand. She threw it so fast I almost miss it. "Enjoy it, is the only thing I could find that was edible for your kind."

It was a big apple, almost as big as my fist. I inspect the fruit carefully; making sure it wasn't poisonous or something.

"Eat it it's not poison." I didn't make a move, not to eat it nor to throw it away.

"You have to be kidding me." Aziel got up and came towards me; rolling her eyes she took the apple and bite it. She made a grunting noise and chew. My eyes followed every move of her jaw and mouth even as it went down her throat, how would it be to kiss that little perfect neck to… Damn it!

"See you can eat it." My cheeks got slightly flushed but, I took the apple back. My fingers brushed her cold hand, sending a jolt of heat down to my pants. I walked up to one of the chairs and sat on it, eating my apple slowly. My empty stomach cheering as I got a piece of food in what felt like forever, before I knew it I was done with the apple.

"Thank you."

"I thought the cat had eaten your tongue Hunter."

We felt into an awkward silence, seeing who would break it first. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. I sighed and tilted my head back waiting until she came out. At least five minutes had passed when I heard the door creek. She came out in a black tank top, short red pants and boots. That beautiful hair was tied in a high ponytail. She looks so delicious, so ripe, so…

I have to stop this and pronto… My feelings were truly going to take me into insanity. "Come lets go, the sooner I get off you the sooner I can return to my normal life." Her words stung.

She went out the cabin and I was in her heels in seconds. The sun was hidden beneath dark clouds, something was odd about it. But that was the least of my preoccupations…

"How the hell do you have a jeep in the middle of the jungle?"

"Because I'm special…"

"You are one twisted woman, do you know that?"

She gave me half a smile and was about to answer when she froze, smelled the air and went white as paper.

"Impossible… No…" she whispered. I was trying to figure out what was wrong with her when a dark figure came out of the trees.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Aziel no time no see…"

"Aaron..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jace's PoV (third person)

Jace was about to literary killed himself. He had been tugging from his hair, biting his lips, scratching all his body and trying to pull the fucking bars from their position in the ground. He had gone a total berserk since she had been taken away. Since then he had been doing damage to himself and no one could comfort him. They had passed the girls into the cell, for what reason, they didn't know.

He had lost count of the hours, time and space. Nothing matter to him, now he was shivering in a dark corner hoping they had not put a scratch on her. He was not the tough Jace he once was, ever since Clary had introduced herself in his life he had changed. He had become emotional, attachable. And the one thing he held dear most had been ripped out of his heart. For the millionth time he wished it had been him instead of her, he prayed every second so he could have his Clary back.

He closed his eyes and remembers his most happy memory…

******* (flashback) *********

_Jace and Clary were sitting next to each other looking towards the horizon. It was a year before… They were in Alicante on a cabin Jace had built for little escapes. The cabin was surrounded by enormous trees and exotic flowers. They had a blanket on the ground and a picnic basket. Jace was combing Clary's hair. _

"_This is so beautiful, we should come more often." Clary whisper, trying not to ruin the mood. _

"_True. I love it here, especially when you are with me." She turned, smiled and leaned to kiss him, after a few sweet delicious moments she pulled back and smiled up at him. _

"_Want another strawberry?" he asked already opening the basket and finding the perfect one._

"_Sure why not? I'm already as fat as a cow." She said taking the straw berry out of his hand._

"_You'll never be as fat as a cow." Jace said with a little too much excitement. _

_She rolled her eyes and bit the fruit, her eyes closed in ecstasy and she chewed slowly. She chewed again and frowned. _

"_Ow! What the hell!" she spit in her hand a beautiful diamond ring. It was a perfect princess cut and had diamond all over the golden band. Clary kept staring at the ring like it was an alien. Jace reached over and put it on her finger. _

"_Clary will you marry me?" Her eyes filled with water, but she didn't answer._

"_It's a no or yes question you know?" _

_She threw herself on him and captured his lips on a heated kiss. "Of course I'll marry you!" he smiled and turned them over. "I love you so much Clary Fray." _

_In response she twirled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His shirt was lost in a few moments. He broke the kiss to take a breath, while he did that he trailed small kisses down her throat. Jace came up again and tugged at her earlobe before once again capturing her lips. His hands moved down to her shirt and tugged upward…_

************************

The cell door creaked and some white headed woman threw something at them. On the mid flight Jace realize it was somebody not something. He caught it, and stared at the bruised face of Clary. His breath hitched and he felt his life drain away from him. He laid her in the floor and inspected her. Thank the Angel she was a life because the Angel himself knew that he would follow Clary everywhere even the afterlife. She was covered in blood and had bruises everywhere.

Jace got up; he was filled with rage and vengeance. He was walking toward the door cell with the intension of ripping them apart and finding Sebastian so he could rip his throat apart.

"Jace calm down…" he could hear Alec's voice trying to soothe him but it didn't do any good. He was about to lunge himself at the door when a small, weak voice interrupt him.

"Jace" Clary voice carried the untold sorrows of the world…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So this is the latest chapter. I know it's not one of my best but I'll try to fix them. I hope you like it. Review!!!!! The contest is still on; it will end on the next chapter so keep voting. Really please REVIEW and take care. Love you all… and thanxx for you support! **

**Surprises on the next chapter…**


End file.
